


Morning kisses

by mmultiixx



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmultiixx/pseuds/mmultiixx
Summary: Just a cute swanqueen oneshot. Emma and Regina just being the cutest girlfriends.





	Morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Swanqueen oneshot. Hopefully you like this, so yea.

Regina found herself slowly waking up. She look around, it was the perfect morning. Emma her girlfriend of seven years was laying next to her, all cuddled up with her blanket to her chin and her beautiful messy blond hair. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect life than the one she and Emma had built. At first they hated each other but that was a long time ago, long back in high school they couldn’t even stand the sight of each other but now Emma was the only thing she wanted to look at. She cuddled up next to her and slowly feel asleep only to wake up an hour later. 

“Hey beautiful” Regina heard a lovely voice say.  
She opened her eyes and saw the blond woman smiling at her.  
“Hey” she said with a soft chuckle and looked at her girlfriend’s lips as a sign that she wanted a sweet morning kiss.  
Emma looked at her smiled and kissed her the way only she could. As their lips met it felt like their lips had touched for the very first time. This was Regina favourite type of kiss, a kiss she had named sweet morning kisses.

When they stoped to breath Emma chuckled, she knew this was Reginas favourite type of kisses and well she definitely enjoyed it as well. She looked in her girlfriend’s dark brown eyes, when she looked at them she felt home and safe, Regina was her safe space, when she was with Regina nothing could hurt her. All the lies and tragic events from her childhood were blown away and left was only happiness and love. She knew Regina felt the same. They were each others happy place. 

“I love you” Emma said with tears in her eyes.  
“I love you too, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me” Regina said and kissed Emma again.

They laid back, cuddled and kissed. Nothing could ever come between them and their sweet morning kisses ever again.


End file.
